There are occasions when it would be desirable to be able to listen to the radio or other form of audio communication whilst engaged in swimming activities. In the case of competition swimmers they often spend long hours doing laps of pools and it would be advantageous, for example, to listen to the radio to help while the time away.
It is known to provide a radio module which can be strapped to the body or contained in clothing and which is connected by a cable to an ear piece. These forms of body worn communication devices are not suitable for use in the water and, even if waterproofed, would tend not to stay in place during vigorous swimming activity such as doing laps of a pool.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a swimmers head worm entertainment and communication device which addresses one or more of the abovementioned problems and needs.